I Am Yours, You Are Mine
by wildedove
Summary: When someone special is being taken, what will you do? NaruSaku.


**I am Yours, You are Mine**

Chapter 1: Don't Go

* * *

"Hold on!" Sakura told Naruto as both her hands pressed against his chest, the green chakra glow appearing instantly, "You mustn't lose! You're strong! You'll…you'll definitely survive!"

No matter how many times she reassured her unconscious teammate, it only sounded like she was reassuring herself. She wasn't going to let him die here, not after all what he worked for…he still had his whole life ahead of him! He was going to become Hokage! One of the greatest the village has ever seen and she wasn't going to see that once impossible dream of his crushed.

Her chakra was running low and the healing glow in her hands was beginning to fade faster than she expected. _Gh…_ "My chakra is…" her lips quivered, "At this rate…at this rate Naruto will…die…"

She bit her lip, wet moisture gathering in her dark, jade green eyes before the tears finally streamed down her cheeks. The green glow was down to her palms now and oh how she tried to keep it together for him, tried to keep her chakra from running out but by the time she pressured herself even more, her medical ninjutsu was gone.

_No! No! No! No! _her hidden thoughts yelled as she reached out for his weak, limp body. "Naruto…" she mumbled, her shaking arms wrapping around him tightly while hot tears clouded her vision.

"Naruto! No please no, don't go Naruto…don't go…please…" Sakura begged, wiping away a stray blonde lock from his tired face. Why did this happen? What did they do wrong that this had to happen to him? It wasn't fair! His ragged breathing alarmed her and wasn't making the situation any better because she couldn't do anything about it.

But she had to try. She had to find a way to keep him from falling into that never-ending slumber most shinobi faced.

Nothing mattered at this moment now. Not the shinobi she passed by, not the giant creatures, not Madara. The only person who did matter to her was the dying young man in her arms. _I'm not going to let you die Naruto. I once thought you always acted like a fool who only knew one thing…Hokage, Hokage... _ She sniffed and placed him back on Gaara's sand ever so gently, making sure he felt comfortable. _But I was wrong…_She wiped her tears away. "Naruto…you may be a fool but I'm not going to let you die here."

With only the smallest amount of chakra she had, Sakura gathered her hands together. She couldn't use her medical jutsu or her strength anymore but perhaps…she could open up her seal. Just once more. For him.

"Yin Seal: Release!"

The tingling sensation and the sudden surge of chakra flow never came. She tried again. "Yin Seal: Release!" Tears once again found their way out, stinging her eyes. Nothing was happening because everything felt the same way as it did before. He was still dying and she couldn't release her seal. "Yin Seal:Release!" she ground out. _C'mon… C'mon! I'm not going to let you die Naruto!_

"Yin Seal: Release!" she cried out desperately.

Gaara called out to her and said something but she couldn't hear him. Not right now because at the moment she was trying to find some way to open up her seal. "I'm not going to lose Naruto! Do you hear me? I'm _not _going to lose!"

She took a deep breath and steadied her trembling hands together. This was it. If she couldn't open it, she had no choice but to give up and lose and oh how much she hated that. She hated losing and being left behind just like when she stared at her teammate's backs as they continued on, getting stronger without her but not this time because she vowed, she _vowed_ that she was going to take the lead so all those that did leave her behind could finally watch her from the background.

"Yin Seal: RELEASE!" she declared.

Chakra instantly flowed through her body, the sensation letting her know that the seal was finally opened, the design spreading across her wide forehead. It wasn't much but it was enough to heal Naruto.

Her hands hovered over his slowly rising chest, the green chakra glow appearing stronger than ever. "Hold on Naruto…everything's going to be fine…"

It wasn't long before he groaned, constantly turning to his sides to avoid the stinging pain as much as he could. Sakura wanted to reprimand him for his behavior but this was a good sign to her. He was moving and he was reacting. A healthy sign of life.

"S-Sakura…chan…" he muttered coarsely, sky blue eyes searching for the girl he called out to. Sakura smiled in relief, warm tears continuously falling on Naruto's cheek. He was going to make it. He was going to live. His eyes closed once again as she continued the healing process, remaining quiet for a good span of five minutes before he gazed back up at her.

"Your forehead "

"What about it?" she interrupted rather quickly. Pointing it out like that made her want to cover it instantly but she was exhausted, not really in the mood to argue with him or do such things.

He chuckled weakly. "It's even more charming with that seal," he murmured, a weak hand rising to feel her soft, dampen cheek.

Her glassy eyes widened. Any thoughts of hiding her forehead vanished as she took in each and every word he said. Her forehead…charming? That sounded…no it couldn't be. Could it?

"…That was you?" she whispered. This whole time she thought Sasuke was the one who complimented her most hated feature, one of the many reasons why she fell for her dark and mysterious comrade but she wouldn't have even dared to think it was her knuckleheaded Naruto.

Said boy grinned, nodding faintly.

Sakura gifted him a warm, endearing smile as she took hold of his hand with hers. "You know Naruto," she began slowly, gazing deep into his warm eyes, "I can only do the dumbest things for you…"

* * *

**A/N: **So, the recent chapter hurt my heart badly and urrgh not cool. Anyways, someone on tumblr had a prompt request about Naruto and Sakura and I had to write it. It's a bit sloppy, I know because I've read it over and over and I could have added more but brain fart, LOL! I'm not sure if I should continue this to be honest. We'll see!


End file.
